Lizzie finds out the truth!
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: sequel to edward the skater bella the hottie DON'T READ UNLESS YOU READ THAT! lizzie finds her dad but runs into other problems! i don't like the title....if you have ideas for a new one i will be forever grateful!
1. letters

**This is the sequel to 'Edward the skater Bella the hottie.' If you haven't read that one then DON'T read this one! It starts when Lizzie is 16 and hasn't known her dad. **

I walked in from dance practice ecstatic!

"MOMMY!?" I yelled.

"In here!" she yelled from her room. I ran to her room.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy" I yelled down the hallway.

"What, what, what, what" she said.

"We got the audition in DC!!!" I squealed. My dance crew sent in an application for the dance, dance, all night long and competition.

"No way!" she yelled.

"Yes way!!!" I yelled back.

"When do you leave?!" she asked.

"One week!" I said.

"Oh honey I can't get a plane ticket for me that soon so tape it OK?" she said.

"Ok!" I said.

"And I have to go to a work function tonight are you gonna be OK here?" she said.

"Yea mom." I said.

"Ok well I have to go, bye baby. And congrats I'm proud of you!" she said and walked out the door. I went in the garage looking for my bag. I found a lot of stuff. I looked in this box of pictures and letters and everything! The first one I picked up was me when I was a baby. This guy was holding me… I believe it's my dad. I looked threw all the pictures. He was in all of them. Some with him and my mom, some with a group of people, and then the rest was with me… then I looked at the letters.

_Dear bells, _

_I'm sorry. I would like to be in Lizzie life. She is my life. I was stupid and selfish and stressed. Please come home. I'm sorry._

_Love, Edward._

That date was when I two, then there's a recent one.

_Dear Elizabeth. _

_Your 16 today and I haven't seen you since you were one. You must look like your mother. I live in Maryland laurel, to be exact. Your mom told me you're a good kid that loves to dance. How I wish I could see you. I remember when you were little and hid places for me not find you. Oh how I miss those times. Your uncle Emmett told Bella to keep the boys away. It sucks you don't remember him. He loved you to death too. Tell your mom he's still a big kid. Well if you ever lose your directions and end up in good old nothing to do town of laurel, call me._

_301-555-2455 I'm always going to answer. _

_Love, dad _

I cried for a second. Then I ran inside a picked up the phone.

"301-555-2455" I said the numbers as I dialed. It rang a couple times.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Um hi" I said a little shaky.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, hi Edward" I said. I can't believe he thinks I'm my mom!"

"It's been awhile huh?" he said.

"Yea. A long while" I said.

"How Lizzie?" he asked.

"She's good, she'll actually be in DC in a week for a dance audition, and would like to know if she could come visit" I said. Oh I hope I won't regret this!

"Of course! Are you coming too?" he asked.

"No I have to work…she'll be with her friends…" I said.

"Oh well is she there?" he asked.

"No she's not. Now I have to go…and don't call this number OK? I'll give you the new number when we get it…" I said.

"Ok well bye" he said.

"Bye da- Edward" I was about to say dad. I hung up slowly. Man I can't wait for a week!


	2. turned down

**One week later!**

"I want you guys to be safe ok! I've been to DC I know what it's like! Don't get into trouble!" my mom said sternly at the airport.

"Ok, ok mom now I have to go!" I said.

"Ok just one more hug all of you!" she said and all of us had a group hug.

"Bye mommy Bella!" Carson said to my mom.

"Bye" Maggie said.

"Bye mom" I said.

"Bye guys." She said.

We got on the plane.

"Nervous about the flight or seeing your dad?" my friend Danny asked.

"Psh! I'm not nervous" I tried to recovered.

"Uh huh" he said. I stuck my headphones of my ip[od touch in my ear. Then just my luck the song confession of a broken heart comes on.

It was the longest 2 and half hour flight I ever took! We were in Maryland for 2 weeks before the audition we made it like a vacation. The first day we just vibe in the hotel room.

The next day…I went to find my dad. I map quested the return address and there I went. We rented a car…so I was cautious with my driving.

When I passed the welcome to laurel sign I felt...like I was home. Somehow I remembered a lot of things without really knowing I was here before. It was weird. i turned onto his street and outside his house. I sat there for the longest time. It must've been hours. I don't know what I was waiting for. It was getting dark. I saw a guy walk outside. My breathing got heavy. He walked over to my car when he noticed me.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I just looked at him.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Elizabeth?" he asked. I nodded.

"You shouldn't have come. Your mother left and said to stay out of hers and your lives so now go!" he said harshly. I was about to cry.

"I thought you wanted me to come! That person you talked to that was me!" I yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about I never talked to you!" he said.

"What about the letters?" I asked.

"What letters?" he said.

I got them out of my bag.

"This is Emmett and rose's handwriting not mine. I wouldn't write to you guys." He said.

"But you're my father! What about the pictures!" I said.

"That was a long time ago! Things and people and feelings change! It's not like that anymore" he said then walked away. I drove away. I drove back to the hotel. I went to my room and didn't say anything.

I laid there for a whole day. I couldn't move.


	3. bear hug?

"Lizzie c'mon lets go to a diner you need to eat" Carson said. I am hungry…

"Fine I'll go!" I groaned.

"Thank you!" she said and walked away.

I got dressed in my skinny jeans and bowtie shirt. Then I walked downstairs to the car. I'm the only one with a license so I drove to the nearest diner…which happens to be in laurel…perfection!

"Ohh this is cute…" Maggie said.

"This town looks so…homey…" Carson said.

Danny saw my face.

"Guys stop, lizzie isn't in that kind of mood" he said and out his arm over my shoulder. Danny always had a crush on me…but I don't know why I kept turning him down…

"Rosie's Diner hmmm catchy" Jayden said.

""jay dude shut up!" Danny said. We walked into the diner. We had to wait a couple minutes for a table. While we waited I noticed a wall of pictures….

I saw a couple that I saw in that box back home.

"Wow, these are some old pictures." I said. I looked around and didn't see the others.

"About 16 or 17 years" a familiar voice said.

I swirled around and saw a beautiful blonde.

"Who were they?" I asked the question I already knew.

"Now, now, Lizzie bear don't you think you already know that answer" she said.

"Oh great, what am I the most known around here!" I said.

"Yes, you were the most loved and happy baby! Everyone knew you and your mother!" she said with a smile on her face.

"How do I know you?" I asked.

"I'm your god mom" she said.

"Holy crow!" we heard Carson say behind the wall.

"No way!" Jayden popped his head out.

"Yes I am, I was there for everything…when you were born when you first walked when you first scared the hell out of your father because he couldn't find you…your first birthday" she said.

"Wow. Can you tell us the stories?" Maggie asked.

"Of course let me go get my husband…and Lizzie…prepare ok?" she said. What did she mean by that? I asked myself. Before I could think anymore I was picked up off my feet and was being bone crushed into what I think was a hug….

"I missed you so, so, so, much!" he said.

"I miss my breath!" I said.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot!" he said and laughed at himself.

"Emmett the big teddy bear who was my best play buddy" I said.

"The one and only!" he said.

We all laughed.

"Come and sit. Everything is on the house" the blonde said.


	4. everyone else!

"We all sit at this table" Emmett said.

"Even before we owned the diner we did. This was our hangout" Rose said.

"Who's we?" Danny asked.

"The gang." Emmett said.

"It consisted of me, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Victoria, and James." She said. Both there faces looked down when they said James.

"Bella as in momma bells?" Maggie asked.

I nodded.

"The others should be here soon." Emmett said.

"We usually meet here every Sunday for lunch." Rose said.

"See little Lizzie, Alice is your aunt and Jacob is your uncle. Since alice and jasper is married that makes him your uncle also" Emmett said.

"Mine?!" I said and pointed to me.

"Yea. Alice is Edward's sister and Jacob is Bella's brother" rose said. then we heard people come in.

"And here they are" rose said.

"Brought in some strays again Rosalie?" a blond guys asked.

"Actually not exactly…" she said.

"Guys, we know this little one here" Emmett pointed to me.

"Lizzie?" Alice said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Whoa are you physic or something?!" Carson said with wide eyes.

Alice laughed.

"No I wish though! It's her eyes when she looked up at me…they haven't changed." She said.

I looked at Jacob.

"Is um Bella with you?" Jacob asked.

"No, she thinks I'm just in DC for a dance thing..." I said looking down.

"How is she?" jasper asked.

"She's good; she has a real good job nice house…" I said.

"Boyfriend…husband…?" Emmett asked then rose hit him.

"Momma Bella always says she doesn't want to date because that takes to much time…" Maggie said.

"So everyone sit, these kiddos want to know story" Emmett said.

"Kiddos??" the three of us said at once.

"Geez testy teens aren't ya" Emmett said. We all laughed.

"Maybe we should go back to esme's house…there are all the pictures…" Alice said.

"Oh that's a great idea!" rose said.

"We're going to go back to the hotel room and give you guys sometime…" Maggie said.

"Ok…you don't have to…" Alice said.

"No, no it's ok we actually want to explore without this downer here" Carson said.

"Oh well nice meeting you…" rose said.

"You too!" Maggie yelled.

"Ready Freddy?" Emmett said.

"Ready teddy" I said and laughed.

"YOU REMEMBER!!" he yelled excitly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said that when you were younger" Alice informed me.

"Ahhhh" I said.


	5. the wolf

I drove with Alice and Jacob and jasper to esme's house.

"She talks about you." I said to Jacob who was sitting in the back with me…

"I don't know why…I mean I was such a jerk when she left." He said.

**Jacob's POV**

After Lizzie said that it took me back to the night she left…

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room thinking about food…I was hungry…._

_My grandparents went to a convention in virgina so I was in the house all alone all weekend. I heard someone knocking at the door._

"_Who the hell" I said while scratching my head. I opened the door and saw my sister Bella and little Lizzie. _

"_Uncle Jake!" Lizzie squealed and reached out for me. I took her from Bella._

"_Jacob I'm leaving…Edward doesn't want me and lizzie…" she said. _

"_You can't leave…I mean Edward is a dumb ass…what did us do for you to leave…" I said. _

"_Jacob you know I don't want to leave you guys but I can't stay here…" she said._

"_So you're running away like mom?" I said then regretted it. _

"_JACOB! Don't you ever dare to compare me to her! If you remember correctly I'm the one that raised you! She's the one that stayed in her room with god knows who doing god knows what! I'm not kind of person or mother!" she yelled. _

"_Bells I'm sorry" I said._

"_Don't bother. I just came to say goodbye I'm moving to LA." She took Lizzie._

"_Bye, bye uncle jakey." Lizzie said while waving her hand._

"_Wait!" I said. _

"_What now Jacob?" she said. _

"_I want to give this to Lizzie…so she can remember home…" I said. I went into my upstairs drawer._

"_Here my little lizzie bears" I said. it was a necklace of a wolf I got it for her first birthday but I forgot it earlier. "a doggy!" she squealed. _

_End Flashback_

I looked quickly at her neck.

"You still have it?" I asked when I saw it.

"Oh yea…the wolf…I had to get some new chains for it but yea I still have it I never take it off actually." She said.

"I gave that to you when you were one." I said.

"I know…mom told me the story of the wolf…and why you're in love with them…the story made me too." She said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yea I mean there so powerful…you just wish that those legends were true!" she said.

"Yea me too" I said.

"We're here you guys" Alice said.


	6. busted!

**Lizzie POV**

"Oh awesome Edward is here!" Alice said perky.

"Oh I don't know maybe I should go…" I said and as I turned around I tripped.

"Well we know that you are definitely Lizzie" jasper said.

"Humph!" I said. Jacob came and walked next to me.

"Chill" he whispered in my ear.

Chill Lizzie, maybe he won't say anything…

We walked into the house.

"MOM!" Alice yelled.

"Alice?" Esme I guess called.

"Come down here we have a surprise!" Alice yelled.

Esme came down in a flash.

"Oh my god." She said in a shock.

"Mom this is" Alice started but Esme broke her off.

"Lizzie...oh my Lizzie girl!" she said and hugged me.

"Yea…lizzie" Alice said confusingly.

"Hi" I said softly.

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

Oh shit oh shit. I thought to myself.

"Yea?" he said coming down.

"Look its lizzie." Esme was crying now.

"She came to my house last night…" he said.

"You didn't tell me!?" she hit him.

"Lizzie, I need to talk to you outside..." Edward said.

"You said enough last night" I said.

"please." He said.

"What did he say honey?" Esme said with a stern face on.

"I told her that she shouldn't have came here because her mother told me to stay out of her life." He admitted.

"Edward Anthony! She's your daughter! What the hell were you thinking!" she was ranting and raving to him and my cell rang. It said momma.

"Oh shoot. I have to go outside real quick my mom is calling." I said.

"Ok honeys go ahead." Rosie said. I ran outside.

"Hi mommy!" I said like a little girl.

"Hi baby! I haven't heard from you!" she said.

"Oh I know we've been busy you know rehearsing…" I said.

"Lizzie your lying now tell me what's going on!" she said in her usual motherly scared voice.

Then I noticed Emmett behind me jumping up and down like a doggy mouthing can I talk to her please. And begging.

"Um mom, someone wants to talk to you…and please don't be mad at me…" I said.

"Uh ok honey" she said.

"Here" I handed Emmett the phone.

**Emmett's POV**

"HI BELLA!" I yelled in the phone.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Fall today Bells?" I said. After I said that she would have to remember me!

"Emmett!" she yelled into the phone.

"Yes the one and only!" I said.

"Put my daughter on the phone NOW!" she yelled. Wow older Bella is scary!

**Lizzie's POV**

Emmett handed me the phone looking down.

"She wants to talk to you…" he said.

"Hi mommy" I said in a sweet voice.

"ELIZABETH CARLIE CULLEN!" she yelled.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" I said.

"Don't say sorry! I'm going to be there soon and you're coming home with me!" she yelled.

"Mom no please" I begged.

"Don't try it lizzie!" she yelled and hung up…

"Thanks" I said to Emmett and walked away.


	7. unexpected and shocked

I walked back into the house.

"We have a problem…" I said when I walked in the house.

"What happened sweetie?" Esme said.

"My mom is on her way…here…now...she's getting on a plane" I said biting my bottom lip.

"See this is why you shouldn't have come!" Edward said and ran outside.

I ran after him.

"What is your problem?" I yelled.

"I thought I didn't need to worry about you or your mother coming back! You guys have ruined my life! When you left I couldn't bear to look at a kid! I couldn't even think about getting with a girl! I tried everything Lizzie! You both were my life! She left!" he yelled.

"What am I now to you….just a girl that came in and ruined your little pity party?" I yelled. I didn't even notice it was raining and I was soaked.

**Edward's POV**

She looked like her mother, Drenched in rain water with her hoody hanging down.

"Edward damn it!" she screamed.

"You know what! All my life I've seen my mother cry over leaving you! When I finally got the story from her! How you said I was such a burden to you! I thought wow my father doesn't want me he doesn't love me! Then I found those letters and pictures! And I was naïve and stupid enough to actually think maybe he does love me! And mom was just overstressed that night!" she yelled. I looked down then I swung my head up and put my hands on the back of it. She went to start walking back.

"Lizzie!" I yelled.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Elizabeth!" I said sternly.

She was in the middle of the road when she turned around.

"Mom told me you used to protect her! I don't need nor want protection from someone who was never there!" she yelled then a car came. Fast. When it passed by I was in shock. Then I saw Lizzie laying on the ground.

"Lizzie!" I yelled. Emmett came running. I was on the ground examining her.

"What are you doning just sitting there! C'mon we need to get her to the hospital!" Emmett yelled. He picked her up and ran her to the car.

I hopped into the driver seat. Emmett was keeping pressure on her head and leg that was bleeding. I was driving 50 miles an hour. A cop was following us probably for speeding I'll take care of him later. We got to the hospital and the cop took one look at lizzie.

"Sorry man I didn't realize" he said putting his hand up.

"Thank you sir" I said and ran into the door. Emmett was yelling at the lady at the desk.

"She could die damn it now take her in!" he yelled. The doctor came out with a stretcher.


	8. 90 to 10 chances

**Emmett's POV**

I tried to follow the stretcher into the operating room but they didn't let me. I stayed outside that window. My hands against it banging. I was there for hours just looking at them operating. I heard the doors slam open.

"Emmett!" I heard an older more worried voice of Bella.

"Bells?" I asked shocked.

"Oh my god Emmett how is she!" she said crying. She started to bang on the window.

"My baby!" she yelled.

"Bella" I said. I tried to calm her.

"Emmett…she's all I have…I can't lose her…" she was crying in my shirt. I never saw Bella like this. Usually she was the one doing the calming.

"Its ok bells, its ok" I calmed her.

The doctor came out.

"are you elizabeths parents?" he asked.

"Oh um no…I'm her uncle and this is her mom" I said.

"Is she ok?" Bella said.

"she's going to be in ICU until the anesthesia wares off and maybe a little afterwards…I hate to tell you this but she only has a 90 10% to living…" the doctor said.

"Please tell me the 90% is living…" Bella said looking down and biting her finger.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"Can we go see her…?" I said.

"One at a time pleases." She said.

"Emmett before we go in there come out into the waiting room with me." she said.

"Ok" I said.

We walked into the waiting room and saw Edward.

"How the hell could you let this happen?" Bella was screaming.

"Bella I'm…" Bella broke him off.

"She's your daughter! If it wasn't for Emmett she could've died! She's your daughter whether you like it or not Edward!" She screamed through her tears. She went over to him and started to punch. I grabbed Bella and took her back to Lizzie.


	9. BFFL

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting beside Lizzie for hours. If she made any movement I was going to see it.

"Um Bella?" I heard Alice's small voice in the doorway.

"Yes?" I looked up. She smiled.

"oh Bella I've missed you so much and I know this is the wrong time to want to catch up but all of us are hungry and we think you should you know get out of the hospital room…Danny her friend said he'll sit in her with her." She said with that pleading look you can't say no to. I smiled and nodded. I stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You've always been my best friend Alice" I whispered.

She rose up her arm and showed me that she still had her friendship bracelet we mad in the 2nd grade. I put my hands up and showed nothing. She got a sad look on her face.

"Lizzie pulled it off when she was 5…" I said while I showed it on my keys.

"That's our lizzie bear." She laughed.

"Let's go" I said. But before I left I gave Lizzie a kiss on her forehead.


	10. old memories

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella and Alice walk out hand in had. I sottd up quickly.

"How is she?' I asked.

"She's still out of it…" Bella said.

"C'mon you guys lets go, I gave the nurse my number in case she wakes up or something…" Emmett said.

"Ok, we can all take our own cars, Bella and Edward ride together?" alice said. I glared at her.

"Sure, I and Edward can catch up…" Bella said.

She was still the same. Beautiful as ever, calm, sweet, stubborn, and always positive…

"Ready?' she asked.

"yea." I said.

The car ride was mostly silent.

"So how've you been?" she asked.

"Good, working…I work over at the music store on 9th." I said.

"Doing what you love…" she said.

"Well selling what I love…" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, do you still play?" she asked.

"Not as much" I admitted.

"That was one of the most beautiful things you did.." she said. then she blushed.

"What about you, miss fashion designer\writer…" I said.

"Yea that's just something I found…." She said.

"I saw some of your things in the stores at laurel mall" I said.

"That place is still up?!" she sounded surprised.

"They've remodeled." I said.

"Oh I was about to say that place must be stone!" she laughed.

"Uh Bella it kind of is.." I laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean!" she hit my arm.

We got to the diner.

"It looks the same!" she was amazed.

"Yes but the owners are different" I said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett" I said.

"Now way!" she said in disbelief.

"Yes way!" rose chimed in.

"We took it over when Lena past away." Rose said.

"Aw she was a nice lady, babysat lizzie tons of times!" Bella said.

"And we also have all the pictures!" she lead us to the wall.

"Oh my god I remember this!" Bella squealed.

"Remember Edward that was the night you broke foot because Alice 'accidentally' ran it over!" she laughed.

"That was not funny!" I said.

"Oh then there's this one" rose pointed to a picture.

"That was the night James and Emmett came out singing I'm to sexy for my shirt!" Alice yelled! Then we all got quiet.

"Oh look there's when you were pregnant" jasper pointed to a picture. The picture of me and Bella the summer Lizzie was born, we were smiling and I had my hands on her stomach and she was nudging my face.

"See how happy you two were…" Alice said.

"Maybe we should go sit down!" I said.

"Yea, I'm super hungry!" Bella said.


	11. good news?

**Bella's POV**

"So Bells why don't you tell us everything!" Alice insisted.

"Uh ok…why not." Bella said.

Everyone got excited.

"well after I left…I actually went to L.A…I started to work for this fashion agency, Lizzie and I moved in with this girl Kailey, I wrote some love stories…since Kailey worked with a publishing agency she helped me out…then one day I was doodling and my boss saw the design and said I should make it….2 years later I have a nation wide line!" I explained.

"And Lizzie?" Rose said intrigued.

"she grew up happily…until she turned 13 then things went downhill, I caught her smoking, doing drugs, partying, the whole 9 yards, we fought all the time, her grades dropped, then she got into dance group at her school and slowly but surely came back…" I said.

"That must've been scary…" Emmett said.

"It was…I tired calling you guys…no won answered." I said.

"Sorry Bella…couple years ago…a lot happened…." Alice said looking down.

"It's ok…" I said.

We sat there and ate in silence.

"Have you guys heard from Vikki?" I asked.

"Yea, she lives in Maine, married…4 kids…3 boys and 1 girl." Rosalie said.

"That's great!" I said.

"Does she know?" Jasper looked up without moving his head.

"About James?" I said.

"Yea" Edward said.

"Well…she knows he was one of my best friends…and that he died…but that's it." I confessed.

"oh." They all said.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Uh momma Bella?" I heard Danny.

"Yea Danny is she ok?" I said.

"Yea she's more than fine…she's awake…and talking!" he laughed.

"We'll be right there" I said than hung up.

"Lizzie's awake!" I squealed. We got to the hospital in 8 minutes on the dot…Emmett learned how to use the timer on his cell…


	12. sparks

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated this story in a long time! I was at writers block then I got all theswe ideas for stories! So I'm going to try to finish this story, and my facing the music story then I'm going to start back on my nessie's new moon story! So in the end! By my school year starts I'm going to be caught up with all my stories! With this story it's going to be about 15 chapters the most. I kinda know where I'm going with it. So! Here's the chapter 12 you've all been waiting for! **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lizzie's POV**

So this was death? Just pitch black feeling like hell. Then I noticed a bright light. Maybe I'm not dead…maybe I'm about to die. "Open up Liz" I heard my friend Danny say. Danny? Was he dead too!? What if he's GOD! He forgot to mention that when we were little. "C'mon lizzie…open your eyes, let me call your momma and tell her you're awake" he said. Mom? My eyes fluttered opened. The light was fluorescents in the room. A hospital room. Then everything came back.

"_You know what! All my life I've seen my mother cry over leaving you! When I finally got the story from her! How you said I was such a burden to you! I thought wow my father doesn't want me he doesn't love me! Then I found those letters and pictures! And I was naïve and stupid enough to actually think maybe he does love me! And mom was just overstressed that night!" I yelled. _

"_Lizzie!" he yelled but I kept walking. ._

"_Leave me alone!" I yelled._

"_Elizabeth!" he said sternly. Ha now he wants to be a dad!_

_I was in the middle of the road when I turned around._

"_Mom told me you used to protect her! I don't need nor want protection from someone who was never there!" I yelled then a car came. Fast. I was on the ground…ow. _

"Oh my god! Liz! Lizzie your awake! I didn't think you'd actually listen to me!" Danny said hugging me.

"Where's mom" I said. "Um…your family took her out to eat, she was here all night without anything to eat" Danny said.

"I'll go call her" he said. He walked out of the room. Then I realized, when Danny hugged me…there was spark. Why was there a spark! He came back and smiled. I never realized how beautiful his smile was.

"You don't know how scared we all were, the others are back at the hotel. Maggie and Jayden were getting sick from the smell, and when they puked Carson got sick…it wasn't pretty" he laughed.

"Was is bad?" I asked. He got what I was asking. "yea…it was…they weren't…they weren't sure" he bit his lip looking down.

"I'm sorry" I said. He laughed. "Why? It's not your fault" he said.

"Why have you been so nice to me when I always turned you down" I asked.

"because Liz, your perfect, I love you, even you just like me as a friend, I would rather have you in my life then not just because you don't feel the same way" he said. I looked into his eyes. I grabbed his face and pulled him to me. Then our lips met. Danny, my Danny, my best friend…I'm kissing him now. I guess deep down I've always loved him but I only ever saw him as friend and I got the feelings confused. We finally pulled apart.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that" he said then he smiled, then I kissed him again.


	13. those green eyes

**Bella pov**

After we got the call from Danny we hauled ass to the hospital! My baby girl is awake! I looked over at Edward…I couldn't tell how he was reacting. He looked normal.

When we got to the hospital I went straight into her room I saw Danny and her kissing.

I cleared my throat and they pulled apart. "I'll uh…give you guys some time" Danny said walking passes me. I looked at Lizzie and she blushed. I had to laugh. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy your awake!" I told her.

"Me too mom" she said. I kept hugging her...

"So…you and Danny?" I said. She laughed. "It's about time!" I said. She looked at me with those green eyes. She always had these goddess cat eyes…

"I always saw the way he looked at you! He is in complete love with you…but be responsible" I said. "Ok mom" she laughed. Then Emmett came in.

"Oh…my…Emmett….can't….breath" Lizzie said when Emmett gave her a bear hug. We all laughed.

"So um…where's….Edward" Lizzie asked after every one but him came in.

"He's outside we'll go get him." I said leading everyone out.

**EPOV**

When they came out I expected the worse. "How is she?!" I asked.

"She's fine, she wants you" Alice said. I walked ahead to her room. When I walked in she was trying to get the bracelet off her. Then she looked up. Those eyes…they never changed. Looking at her eyes made me think about when she as a baby hiding in the hamper…the laundry room. Then when I found her she'd giggle.

_Flashback_

"_Lizzie…where are you…?" I lost the baby again. Ever since she learned how to crawl and climb I've always lost her. I heard noises in the laundry room. I walked in there. _

"_Lizzie" I said. I heard her giggling. "I wonder where she could be" I was playing along. Then I looked behind the hamper…she wasn't there. Then I heard her giggle more. I looked all around the hamper and couldn't find her! Then I realized the giggling came from inside the hamper. I opened it and saw her laughing. She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes. I laughed too. I picked her up. "You shouldn't do that to daddy!" I told her. _

_End flashback_

"Hey Edward…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the things I said…" she told me.

"No Lizzie…I should be apologizing…I am your father. I shouldn't have said those untrue things. The truth is, I've always loved you and your mom! I always smacked myself for not even trying to be in your life. I don't blame you or your mom, I was an ass the night she left…when she took out of my arms…when I saw your teary eyes reaching for me that night…I should've told her I was sorry. That night haunts me every night" I said. She looked at me. "Ok…I accept" she said. I laughed at her.

"Thanks you" I said. We hugged. I hugged my daughter. Then Dr. Masen came in.

"hey lizzie…well your I perfect condition…especially for someone that was in a big surgery not even 24 hours ago…no broken bones, a few bumps and bruises…no head trauma, minor concussion still…your blood pressure is normal…you can go home" he said.

"Um…could I still dance?" she asked "liz, I don't think that would be a great idea" I told her. "Actually, you could, it wouldn't hurt you…just take it easy practicing and drink a lot of fluids and if you get light headed then stop ok" the doctor said. Lizzie lit up.

"Oh lizzie I am so glad you can still dance!" Alice said.

"Me too!" Danny said.

"Are you guys going to be ready in like 5 days…" Emmett said.

"Yea…we just have to practice a lot!" she said.

"Not to much though" Bella said.


	14. i still love him

**4 days later Bella POV**

Tomorrow is the dance audition for Lizzie. Even thought I don't think that she should be doing it I'm still helping out with the girl's outfits. I hate that they're dressing like this…but Lizzie says it goes with the dance. Army pants and wife beaters…that scares me. We haven't been allowed to see the dance…they said it's there best dance yet and they want it to be a surprise! All of us are going! Then tomorrow Lizzie, Maggie, Carson, Danny, Jayden, and me are going back to California. We've been staying with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and I haven't really talked much.

I still love him. That surprised me. I thought I got over him but when I looked at him one time it took me back to when we were 14 and started to be boyfriend and girlfriend. When he was there when my dad died. But I can't tell him. He doesn't love me, like he said 15 years ago.

"Hey momma" Lizzie walked in.

"Hey love, how are you feeling, you didn't over do yourself did you?' I said

"Mom you're worrying to much! I'm fine!" she said.

"Well Alice wants to take us all out to dinner, so go upstairs and shower and dress" I told her. She went upstairs. Then everyone else came in. I told them to do the same.

**Lizzie's POV**

"so what are you wearing tonight?" Carson asked me.

"I was thinking jeans and a tank-top" I said.

"o just making sure, I don't want to wear the same thing" she said.

Everyone likes the idea of me and Danny together. He and I have been nearly inseparable. I walked out of the room me and Carson and Maggie shared.

"Hey babe" I heard Danny. "Hey" I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed my head. "GUYS C'MON ALICE IS HERE!" my mom yelled. I groaned.

**Ok guys! I have had some ideas that hit me! And I'm thinking now about 2 chapters? Maybe more! I know I write short chapters, but I like to get to the point! Lol. So R&R! And I'm going to try to finish this story tonight! Which I don't think should be too hard. **


	15. oh my god

**Lizzie's pov**

Today is the day of the audition! I am so excited! I can't wait to be out there, in front of everyone! Carson and Maggie are nearly jumping out of the ceiling! We're practicing just one more time before start on our hair and make up. "Danny made the CD right?" I asked. "Yea" Maggie said. "The whole 5 minutes?" I asked.

"Liz chill!" Carson said. We changed into our clothes. Then I started there hair. Carson's was straight with a little volume. Then Maggie's hair was little twist at the crown of her head and then a messy bun. Then I started on mine. I was a side messy twist bun. I did my make-up eyeliner, foundation to make me look tanner, then black eye shadow and some mascara. If we get this we can go to New York for the competition

"Guys you ready?" Danny and Jayden came into our room. We all walked out to behind stage waiting for our turn. We were dancing to starstruck by lady gaga.

**Bella's POV**

They were about to go on. I was so excited! Edward was too. Then they came on. Lizzie was up front. She was hitting her moves perfectly. At least I think…I don't know…I'm pretty sure though.

Then when she was doing one move she suddenly collapsed. I was praying it was part of the dance. I saw Danny rush over. The look on his face told me it wasn't.

"Oh my god!" I said then ran over there.

**Edward's POV**

We saw her go down…we all stood there for a few seconds. Then Bella ran up there. She wasn't breathing. The doctors at the audition came.

"She's not breathing, we're going to take her to the hospital" he said. Bella had tears. I hugged her. "It's gonna be ok" I kept tell her. I felt her soak my shirt. Then we ran to my car.


	16. the plug

**Bpov**

**We **got to the hospital. I was breathing heavily. They said she wasn't breathing! How could she not be breathing! "Bella…" Edward said. I ran into his arms. He still smelled the same. "Edward I'm so sorry for leaving, and hitting you, and taking Lizzie away" I cried. "Shh, it's ok, it's ok, I was a dick, it'll be ok, she'll be fine" he said. I kept sobbing. The doctor came back.

"She's back in a coma, and needs a ventilator…her chances her low…very low…I would be prepared, I'm sorry" he said. I let out a cry. My…my…my baby. The little girl I have been with for 16 years! The girl I yelled at, laughed at, laughed with, cried with, and fought with! My daughter! No! Bella, don't think like this, she's going to be fine. Then I saw Danny come out of the double doors. He had tears in his eyes. He rode the ambulance with her.

"Danny" I said I went to him. He sobbed harder. I tried to comfort him. "She looks so helpless, I should be helping her! I should have told her not to!" Danny said.

"Danny it's not your fault" I told him. After we all calmed down and saw her then calmed down again. The doctor came to talk to me, Edward, and Danny.

"She's gone…the only thing keeping her alive is the ventilator…it's your choice" he told us. I stopped breathing. Now Edward had tears. "I think we should pull it" I said.

"What no! She still has a chance!" Danny said. "Son, she's not there! Her brain is gone, her organs and heart can't work without a machine!" the doctor said. "She wouldn't want to live by a machine…" I told him. Danny started to cry.

"I'll go tell the others" Edward said.

"Danny honey, Lizzie…thinks of her right now. She hated that whole living by machine thing…we…we have to sweetie; if she was here she would tell you to please let her go. She loves you honey, always remember that, but she will want us too" I told him. He was biting his lip trying to hold tears. Edward came back.

"They all want to say one last goodbye…" Edward said. I went back there to be with everyone.

**Danny's POV**

"You know Edward, when she found those letters she was so happy to think that her father actually loved her! She wouldn't even be like this if it wasn't for you!" I yelled after Bella left.

"This is your entire fault!" I told him then I walked away before he could say anything.

**Edward's POV**

Danny told me some harsh words. Before I could argue he left. I punched the wall.

**Bella's POV**

It was so hard being there for everyone when they said goodbye. Maggie and Carson couldn't say much before they broke into sobs. I never thought I'd see Emmett cry. Then jasper said something I never even thought of.

"Say hey to James for us" he said. Alice hugged him. I let Danny say goodbye last…and alone.

**Danny's POV**

"hey Liz…it's me…Danny" I told her. "I love you…I always have" I sobbed.

"I remember back in 1st grade…I was scared…then at recess and lunch you came to me and shared your Oreos…then I remember last year you and me didn't talk much…I watched you do those things…then you came into the center that day…ready to dance. All those times you turned me down…I still loved you…then you kissed me…I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives….I didn't think it was only going to be for a week…you'd probably laugh at me and call me a wuss for crying. But how can I not. I just lost the most beautiful, loving, caring, funny, smart, sexy, best friend, girlfriend I have had. I don't know how to…" I didn't finish. I cried in her lifeless body.

"Danny?" I heard a voce. I looked behind me. It was Lizzie, shining…

"Lizzie?" I said. "Yea it's me…well in a sense"

"I'm going insane…" I said.

"You were already…" she said.

"Are you…up there" I said.

"Yea…he said I could come see you…Danny it's not goodbye…I'm still here and it's not Edwards nor yours fault…don't blame anyone…I love you…bye butt brain" then poof she was gone. Bella then walked in…with the doctor and Edward.

"Edward I'm sorry for earlier…" I told him. He nodded. Bella was crying. I was still holding Lizzie's hand….then the doctor pulled it. The beep beep beep went beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep then Bella cried. I felt tears streaming my face too. The doctor started to unhook all the cords.


	17. bye

**Danny's POV**

Our parents let us stay for an extra week for the funeral…then Bella is coming with us back to L.A. today was the funeral. Tomorrow was the burial. Some of Lizzie's best friends from back home came here. The school was having a memorial. Maggie and Carson haven't spoken much, Jayden hasn't cracked one joke. It's like without lizzie there's nothing. Maggie had her head on my shoulder. Jayden had his arm around Carson. Our friends, Casey, Jenny, and Taylor were there. They were the only ones from our school that came. The ceremony started.

"Elizabeth carlie Cullen, she had her grandmother's name, and I similar middle name to her grandfather…Lizzie, was a friend, a daughter, a girlfriend, a shopping buddy. I remember the day her mom Bella came to the church. She prayed for an answer. I talked to her and she told me, I asked her the most obvious question…is she ready? And Bella said no…but every Sunday for those 9 months she came to church…I asked her one day what she chose. She told me she wasn't ready but she was having the baby…that baby was her daughter. I went to the hospital to see her and when I saw Bella holding her…I knew Bella was ready. I kept in touch over the years…Lizzie grew up to be a beautiful, wild child, exactly like her mom. She will be missed, but always in our hearts. Is there anyone who wants to say a few words?" the minister said.

"um, well some of Lizzie's friends from L.A where she grew up would like to talk to us about how they knew her…" he said. Maggie was wiping her eyes while walking up there. Jayden was the first to talk.

"Liz…oh my god. She never let us be bored…she made us laugh even more then I made people laugh…whenever I came up with a weird idea to do something that no won else would do…of course lizzie would be the one to say YEA LET'S GO!" Jayden laughed. Then Carson who was still under Jayden's shoulder was next. "Lizzie and I met in 8th grade. In detention actually. Her and I got into so much trouble together…we smoked together…partied together…then one day she was like why do we do this stuff!? And I was like I don't know! And from that day we stopped…we started to dance…and I never told her this…but I was never clean up until recently…but she was…she kept to her promise." Carson was crying in Jayden's arms. Then Taylor went then Casey and jenny. Then it was Maggie. "1st grade…Her and I became friends when our teacher sat us next to each other…the first thing she asked me was if I liked broccoli…when I said no she said it was ok for us to be friends…we were best friends by recess…then she told me to walk with her to the little boy sitting by himself…since then it was always me, Lizzie, and Danny…my favorite memory of Lizzie was when we were 13 years old…we were in her room…and Danny fell asleep…so what we did was put makeup on him…I thought it was so childish…but I loved every minute of it. It's crazy because she was right there! She was fine! Then I saw her go down and Danny run over to her…I wanted to do something but I didn't know what!" she was crying and I took her into my arms. Then when she calmed down we walked down. "You didn't want to say anything?" Taylo asked. I shook my head. Some other people went up there…that at the end we prayed for her. Through the whole time Maggie cried in my shoulder.

The next day we buried her…

We prayed again. I can't believe I just watched my best friend…my girlfriend…be…buried! I didn't know how I was going to do this…


	18. it'll be ok momm'

**BPOV**

The last funeral I went to was my dad's. I don't want to be to this one! When the kids spoke about her…I was about to die myself. I had to stay strong for my baby girl. Damn it Lizzie why aren't you here! I took a deep breath. I heard a whisper in my ear.

"It's ok momma" It said. I looked around but didn't see her. That was her! I knew it was. I stopped crying. I knew she was here! I knew it. Edward looked at me. Not a tear in his eye. Of course why would there be! He didn't know her! But it's not his fault! Keep telling yourself that Bella!

The next day we buried her. Carson looked sick. Carson's mom just recently went into rehab so she is going home with me.

"You ok honey you look sick" I said.

"I'm…I'm fine" she said. I could tell she was lying.

"We'll talk after" I told her. She nodded.

And there it was…she was in there. We each threw a handful od dirt in there. Then went back to Esme's house. It still looked the same. It brought back everything.

When everyone was downstairs I wandered up stairs…to our old room.

_Flashback_

_How'd this happen? I mean I am the father right?" he said shaky._

"_OF COURSE YOU ARE!" I yelled._

"_I'M SORRY! I'm just scared." He said shaking his hands out._

"_And this happened because; we were drunk and stupid enough to forget a condom." I explained._

"_I'm sorry Bells, I can't believe I let this happen" he said with his face in his hands_

"_Edward, it's not your fault…well not completely. I take some blame too" I said putting my hand on his shoulder._

_He let out a little sigh\chuckle._

"_We're 15, and about to have a baby. Wait! Are we keeping it?" he asked._

_I nodded. "Is that ok?" I asked._

"_What would Charlie say?" he looked at me._

"_He would say we screwed up and we need to face the consequences." That's what my father would say!_

_Then Edward took me into his arms and we sat there until I fell asleep again._

_End flash back_

I sat on the bed…he still had on of her teddy bears.

_Flashback_

_Bella!" I heard Edward yell._

"_Yes my love!" I sighed._

"_I lost her again!" I heard him yell. Then I looked down to my little brown eyed girl._

"_Let's mess with him a bit" I whispered to her._

"_Did you check the hamper?" I yelled. I heard the hamper top slam._

"_Yea!" he yelled._

"_Pantry!" I yelled._

"_Yea!"_

"_Outside!" I yelled._

"_OH MY GOD!" He yelled. Then I busted out laughing._

"_Edward she's up here!" I yelled._

_Ever since Lizzie learned to climb crawl and stand she's been on the run, always hiding from Edward._

"_Now that was mean!" he said walking in the door._

_Lizzie laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him._

_End flashback_

"I can't believe you kept this" I told Edward when I realized he was in the room. He laughed…


	19. she was my daughter

**EPOV**

Everyone was crying. I realized I barely knew her. I knew the baby Lizzie. I didn't know the Lizzie her friends and mom did. I looked over at Bella and she was crying. I wanted to comfort her…to make her feel better. When noting could. Lizzie was my daughter; I don't understand how I could be so stupid not to chase after them.

_Flashback._

"_Daddy!" a crying Lizzie yelled for me. she was in the room across the hall from us. It used to be my sister's room but she moved to the basement. _

"_She called for you daddy" Bella said. I got up._

"_Ok, ok, I'm going" I said. I walked in there. _

"_Hi baby girl…shhh its ok daddy's here" I told her. She must've had a bad dream. _

"_It's ok…your ok…nothing will ever get you sweetie" I said. She soon fell back to sleep._

_I loved watching her sleep. She had these pout lips…she was so peaceful. _

_End flashback_

I remember those times. She was so cute.

The day after we buried her. It was hard. Watching them put her in the place she's going to be at for eternity. It's kind of eternal damnation…

After that we all went back to my house. I saw Bella wander up to the room.

I followed. She was on my bed holding the bear I kept.

_Flashback_

_Lizzie was now 2 months old. I was in a store with my friends. I saw this bear. I thought it looked perfect. _

"_Is that for lizzie?" Emmett asked. _

"_Yea" I said._

"_She's going to like it man" James said. _

End flashback.

She noticed I was in the room

"I can't believe you kept this" she said. I laughed.

"I know…I couldn't get rid of it…" I admitted. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"This room brings back so many memories…" she said.

"I know" I said. I lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I missed you Edward…I truly never stopped loving you…" Bella said.

"Me too" I said.

"I love you" we both said.


	20. heaven

**Ok guys…this is it…the last chapter. This one is kind of unrealistic. And I'm not really trying to like offend anyone religious so please don't take it that way! And I hope you guys liked the story! Thanks you for reading and reviewing! I would like to acknowledge some reviewers…my first reviewer! Anotherwayout**

**And the one that reviewed the most! ****You-won't-see-an-iguana-here****! Thanks to all the others! You've been great! **

**Lizzie's POV**

Heaven was great! I always imagined like clouds and wings…but it's normal! Today I was to meet some family members. I walked to the place _he_ told me too. I saw Grandpa Charlie…I was told about him a lot!

"Lizzie! Hi!" he said hugging me.

"Hi Grandpa Charlie" I said.

"This is James" he said.

"Oh yea I've heard of you too…" I said.

"Lizzie, I was there when you were born…you were the cutest most loved baby ever." James said.

"When I found out Bella was pregnant I wish I could down there and ring Edward's neck…but then you were born…" Charlie said.

"Thanks…my mom told me you two were the only men she needed" I said.

"Bella loves Edward…when he did that…I wanted to kill him even though we're not allowed to haunt" James laughed.

This conversation was so much fun. I heard hilarious stories! When I looked down at my mom and dad they were kissing. I'm glad to see them together. I wish I was down there for Danny…

**And there it is! I'm done! I finally finished this story! I really have to go to bed! So! I hope you LOVED it! I know I got teary eyed while writing it! Thank you again for reading it! **


End file.
